


Play Date

by winter_angst



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Marvel Fandom Scramble 2020, Strangers to Lovers, masquerade balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: Gamora hates masquerade balls. But this one...this one's different.
Relationships: Gamora/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel Spooky Scramble 2020





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing f/f so please go easy on me. It's also my first time writing either of these characters (much less as a ship) so I hope I do them justice.

The chandelier glimmered above the ballroom, bright and glimmering. The crowd was dressed to the dimes, men in tuxedos and women in ballroom dresses. Gamora was no different though she had absolutely no desire to leave the wall. The chamber music was lively, feeding into the giddy excitement lighting up the air. Balls were meant to be celebratory after all, even one of its attendants preferred to be elsewhere. She wasn’t sure why she disliked them so much. Maybe it was the fuss her father kicked up about her and her sister looking the best so they could attract the right kind of suitors. Her dress was sage green, the bottom a pouf of silk chiffon, bodice emerald green. The corset beneath it was stifling, as it always was, and she was already looking forward to taking it off. Her mask was green, with gold detailing and sky blue glittering around the eyes. 

A woman approached, heels clicking against the ballroom floor. She had a navy blue dressed. It was only shouldered showing off blemish free milky skin. She had her hair done up with diamond hair work. The woman wore a dusky blue mask with silver details and gray glittering framing her almond shaped gray eyes. She was light on her feet, lithe and undeniably beautiful. Gamora wasn’t certain if she knew her or not

“You should smile,” the stranger said bluntly. “You’re so pretty when you smile.” 

“Do I know you?” 

“Oh, don’t tell me this little mask has you fooled. C’mon now, where’s that smile we know and love.” 

Gamora rolled her eyes but a smile crept across her face regardless. She couldn’t place the voice though it was familiar, someone she heard often. She just… She just couldn't put her finger on it. Couldn’t identify its source and that was more than a little embarrassing. 

“There she is, my beautiful Gamora.” 

“Laying it on a bit thick are we?” 

“One could argue not thick enough.” 

Gamora was beautiful, the kind of beautiful that was difficult to ignore with fair skin and dark locks cascading over shoulders that stood out so starkly. She had green upturned eyes that sparkled with an air of mischief despite the way she held herself. Across the room a small gaggle of young men approached and Gamora sighed unhappily. 

“Here they come.” The stranger sounded near delighted; she probably was, actually. She was enjoying watching Gamora struggle. Struggle with who she was and now this. “I bid you only the best of luck.” 

“Oh do you now?” she muttered. 

“Sure.” the brunette said with a wide grin. “I’ll get you a drink.” 

“A strong one.” 

“Of course your highness.” 

Gamora rolled her eyes. The masks didn’t hide identities in the least and Gamora thought that the use of them were simply outdated and annoying. The leader, Peter Quill, had on a black mask and hem and hawed until the stranger returned with the drink. 

“Well hello there Mr. Quill.” Darcy said with a toothy, predatory grin. 

It flustered the man further as he stammered a hello. “Do you want to dance?” he finally managed. 

Gamora held her sigh carefully. She sipped her drink and granted permission. Quill had two left feet on the dance floor and honestly it was a bumbling mess that they ended quickly. The flush in his face told Gamora that he knew how awful it had been. He thanked her, a mumble of defeat, and fled to lick his wounds with his pals. Gamora accepted her drink from the stranger who said, “You looked beautiful out there.” 

“Ha ha,” Gamora said dryly.

“Okay, okay. Full disclosure, he was awful. More than awful actually. I mean God has he ever stepped on a dance floor in -- ”

“Your point?” Gamora cut in. 

“My point, which I was getting to by the way, is that you looked beautiful out there.” 

A bit of color worked up her cheeks. “I… Thank you.” 

“I bet we could show him how it’s done.” 

“That would be lovely,” Gamora agreed. “Thought I’m certain my father would fall dead of coronary.” 

“That would be a tragedy,” she said. “Say, I was going to powder my nose, care to come?” 

The stranger had no clutch and Gamora’s pulse hitched upwards as she nodded her head. The stranger smiled, a smile that Gamora recognized but once more, couldn’t place. She followed her out to the powder room. She wedged the chair under the doorknob and caught Gamora’s mouth. Kissing a woman was different from her male suitors. It was soft because a woman knew how a woman wanted to be kissed. Gamora melted into it. It was heated but slow. Gamora could relish in it. And relish in it she did. They didn’t dare dishevel themselves, not when they would only steal so long apart. 

The stranger cupped her breast, a gentle pressuring, thumb swiping over where her nipple strained against the fabric. Gamora made a soft noise of approval and the stranger carefully toyed with her before she knelt, lifting up the hem of her dress. Gamora didn’t get a chance to protest before she vanished beneath it. Her panties slipped aside and long, skilled fingers sliding inside of her. A knowing tongue danced on her clit. She had to bite her knuckle to keep quiet, the stranger knew exactly what she was doing. Her core was tightening, riding higher and higher, taught as a string that frayed more and more with which gentle suckle of her clit before it snapped and she shuddered as she orgasmed. The stranger knew just how long was long enough before placing a kiss, tenderly on her pubic bone. 

She straightened with a smile and a shiny chin. She took a paper towel dabbing at her lipstick and chin while Gamora collected herself. “I -- who are you?” 

The stranger smiled. “You’ll figure it out. You’re smart. I think they’re going to miss us shortly.” 

Gamora quickly tended her appearance and tried to let the flush of orgasm fade from her cheeks as the stranger moved the chair, swinging open the door as if nothing had happened. Gamora felt numb as he returned to the party which had continued on unknowingly. The stranger was quickly lost in the crowd and Gamora tried her damnedest to place her. 

** ** ** **

“Orange juice?” 

Gamora had spent all night trying to place her, to connect that smile with a face, that voice with a body. A mask shouldn’t have hidden so much but it had. She flicked her eyes up and stared. Her stranger was here. Her stranger wasn’t a stranger, it was the housemaid Darcy. She smiled and it was secretive and warm but polite and professional at the same time. Gamora’s father was sitting across from her and her sister beside her. She couldn't say anything, not yet and not here. “Y-yes, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

“Can -- I need you assistance after breakfast. In my room. Organizing.” 

She glanced urgently at the others. Nebula was reading a book while their father poured over the newspaper. “Very well.” 

She inhaled her food faster than she ever had, desperate to get upstairs and confront Darcy about the night before. What was she supposed to say? How dare she? Why had she? 

The knock to the door came and Gamora wrenched the door open, tugging her inside. “You… Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“If anyone should be offended it’s me,” she said with a gin. 

“Yes, well,” she paused a bit embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” 

“I forgive you. Now what is this organizing we’re doing?” 

Gamora glared at her and she laughed. “What was all the beautiful talk about?” 

“Don’t play dumb. You know I find you beautiful, Gamora. What we did last night I’ve been waiting a long time for. Now, what needs to be organized?” 

“Nothing.” Gamora kissed her. “I just need to repay a favor.”


End file.
